The Winner Takes it all
by Malurina
Summary: Another Song-fic, It's Bomba/ alonzo, it's based on the Mamma Mia song, Please Read, again story is better then the summary


"The Winner takes it all"

This is based off of Abba's Song

I do not own the Song or the characters Use, this Is just to pass time until I get my other story updated, I hope to get it back up and running soon.

Bombalurina glanced over at Cassandra cuddling on top of the tire with her ex-mate, sadly their relationship was Just a little fling while Cassandra was away with her humans, but it didn't make the end of the relationship any easier, Now Bombalurina isn't a queen to easily display her emotions, or tell her feeling to anyone, but she had quickly fallen in love with the patched tom. Her lips curled up and a low hiss escaped her throat, he had his arms around her waist, caressing her and giving her gentle butterfly kisses.

The Scarlett queen closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of security whenever she felt his paws wrap around her, his kiss, so full of passion yet so so soft, and the words he spoke to her. Telling her that no-one could compare to her, he said she was like a fire, dangerous but undeniably beautiful.

She decided that she wasn't going to lie there and try to ignore them, rolled on to her side facing her sister "I'll see you later Deme?", Demeter just smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what in full was upsetting her sister "Bye Bomba" The Scarlett queen slid from her place next to her sister and quietly made her way through the piles of Junk.

* * *

Alonzo watched as Bombalurina walked…well more liked sulked away from her sister, leaving the clearing; He felt his heart sink, and was instantly allured by her, despite being with Cassandra. It would have been just an innocent attraction to him, but sooner or later he found that Cassandra and him were less connected then how he felt near Bomba. Alonzo's lips curled back as he turned to the Abyssinian. He held a pseudo smile. "I'll be right back" Cassandra just nodded, as the black and white patched tom got up and walked off, not waiting for a response from the queen.

After a few minutes of walking, she heard a voice calling, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder, and her heart sank, it was _him_.

* * *

Before he could say anything, she softly started to sing "_I don't wanna talk, about things we've gone through, though it's hurting me, now its history; I've played all my cards. And that's what you've done too_" She Shrugged her shoulder's "_Nothing more to say, no more ace to play"_

Bombalurina pointed back to the clearing "_The Winner takes it all", _then to herself_ "the loser standing small, beside the Victory, that's her destiny" _

"_I was in your arms, Thinking I belonged there_, _I figured it made sense building me a fence, building me a home. Thinking I'd be strong there, but I was a fool, playing by the rules" _Bombalurina wrapped her arms around herself, turning away from the Black and white patched tom, so he couldn't see the tears form.

Holding back a sob, she continued_ "The Gods may throw the dice, their minds cold as Ice" _Bombalurina clenched her paws_ "And someone way down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall, it's simple and its plain, why should I complain?"_

A somewhat dreamy look came over the scarlet queen's face.

"_But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside. You must know I miss you, but what can I say, Rules must be obeyed." _Alonzo bit his lip, thinking of something to say.

_The judges will decide, the likes of me abide spectators of the show, always staying low, the game is on again, a lover or a friend a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all"_

Bombalurina turned back to face Alonzo, and walked over to him.

* * *

"_I don't wanna talk, if it makes you feel sad and I understand you've come to shake my hand. I apologize, if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense. No self-confidence, but you see…. _Walking backwards and away from Alonzo, in sadness she threw her paws up.

"_The winner takes it all…...the winner takes it all!" _

_Thanks to Summerrose who helped me with this fic, and helped me through all the bumps, I hope I did her proud, and put all the seperaters in the right spots_


End file.
